


little black dress

by textbookchoices



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/textbookchoices/pseuds/textbookchoices
Summary: Bucky scowled, punching the last so-called kidnapper in the goddamn face.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	little black dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



> This is because I misread your optional details as _Bucky in a little black dress_ instead of _Bucky is my little black dress_ , so really, all your fault.

Bucky scowled, punching the last so-called kidnapper in the goddamn face.

Sam was smiling, Natasha smirking, and somehow the Spider-Kid was there too, looking between them all like he’d missed something important.

Fuck, Bucky wishes _he’d_ missed it.

Natasha’s dress has a rip at the seam going up one side, the fabric not made to stretch over the kind of muscles Bucky has. It hadn’t been made to cover the wearer’s thighs in the first place, and he thinks he might have torn something in the back when he’d tried zipping the damn slinky black thing up.

He and Natasha had woken up covered in blood—completely drenched, soaked like they’d gone swimming in a river of it. Some stupid group of assholes in yellow hazmat suits who’d managed to hit Bucky with three tranquilizers meant for an elephant and brought Natasha down when she’d been protecting a girl in the street, practically giving herself up. So much for an easygoing brunch.

Their kidnappers had locked the glass prison they’d been left in, but the idiots had failed to account for Bucky’s strength in combination with Natasha’s covert ops skills, and it’d barely taken thirty minutes to get out of the cell and shoot at least four of the fuckers in their ugly goddamn faces.

They’d found Natasha’s bag sitting in a lab down the hallway, next to a dead scientist—he’d attempted to set some sort of monster dog on them, clearly an inhumane lab experiment gone wrong, and gotten his arm ripped off for the trouble. If Bucky didn’t already have nightmares every time he shut his eyes, that shit would have made the list.

The only thing in the bag was a little black dress and an even smaller looking red one.

Honestly, he’d been tempted to go fight their way out of the enemy compound fucking naked, but Natasha had thrown it at him and said, “One lucky shot with your dick loose. Think about it.”

He’d pulled the damn thing on, thinking he’d swap it out with the next likely thing he saw that he wouldn’t have to fight an angry, hungry werewolf to get at.

It didn’t quite work out that way, seeing as he’s standing in the courtyard, the compound behind them a pile of smoking ruins, Sam smiling like he’d successfully stolen the last cookie in the Mama Wilson care package she sends to the Avengers compound once a month, and Spider-Kid blinking his big damn costumed eyes which was creepy as hell.

They’d shown up to help, apparently, as if him and Natasha would need help with these pathetic goons.

He glares and says, “Don’t say a word.”

“They don’t really have to,” Natasha mutters, picking a piece of glass out of her arm. They should probably get to medical already. Sam brought the quinjet, thankfully. Good ol’ Captain America, always thinking ahead, or so they say.

“Hey, it’s cool,” Sam says, and Bucky doesn’t believe him for a moment, which makes the next bit entirely unsurprising: “I’m not one to judge. You do you, man. I think you might need to go a size or two up, but—”

“I will punch you in the face.”


End file.
